


65. On the plane back home

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [65]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	65. On the plane back home

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): on the plane back home  
 **players only. backdated. takes place after[Luke breaks a rule and Alex puts him in a cock cage.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/17363.html)**

Luke breathes a sigh of relief once they're through security and an even bigger one when they're seated on the plane, completely out of danger. Alex had assured him the cock cage would make it through the scanner with all its pieces being plastic but Luke had still feared being patted down or caught in some other way. He can just imagine what that would do to his career. Gay is one thing. Gay and _kinky_? That's another entirely. Not to mention Alex being with him. He doesn't think either of them would escape unscathed.

Smiling - barely managing to keep from smirking, actually - Alex pretends to focus his attention on switching his cell phone safely to airplane mode. "You okay there?" he murmurs, letting his hand drop to casually brush against Luke's thigh. "You've been seeming a little tense."

Luke startles when Alex touches his thigh, his body reacting automatically to his sir. "You're evil," he informs him. "You know that, right?"

Alex shrugs. "It's something I work on," he says, reaching for mock modesty. Of course, it's not a trait he does well. "This is probably our last trip to New Zealand together," he says, changing the subject. "All new places after this."

"Which sounds wonderful," Luke says with another sigh. "New Zealand's beautiful but I've seen enough of it to last me a few years at least."

Chuckling, Alex pushes his carry-on under the seat in front of him, then relaxes back. "Hmm. Where should we go?" he asks, letting his mind run wild. He just loves doing this, imagining where the future might take them. It's become one of his favorite new games. "Sweden, Wales, and then...?"

"Somewhere warm and exotic," Luke says dreamily. "Somewhere we can touch each other," he adds softly, keeping his voice low. "Didn't you say there were some resorts?"

"Yeah. Quite a few, really nice. I know there's a popular one in Fiji -- I've heard really good things about it." Alex smiles at his lover. "Sunset walks on the beach. Hiking through waterfalls. Naked jet-skiing..." He snickers.

"I don't know about the last," Luke says, giving the flight attendant a smile as she passes, "but the first two sound amazing." He bites at his lower lip, thinking. "I wonder if we could fit something in before we go back to L.A.? Some time just for the two of us."

Alex nods. "We'll make it happen," he promises softly. God, he should probably get over this, this thing where he feels like he'll do everything in his power to grant Luke's every wish. So far, though, the desire shows no sign of waning.

Luke gives Alex a smile, wishing he could kiss him, or at the very least hold his hand. "What about you?" he asks instead. "We haven't even talked about what's next on your plate. When's season six start shooting?"

"Season six, god." Alex rubs a hand over his face. "December, probably, but I really don't even want to think about it yet." He laughs lightly and shakes his head. "I've got some pre-production to do for Hidden, I think that's supposed to be in August. And probably some post for East. Two film premieres this fall, plus some promotional work for Calvin Klein..." he shrugs. "It's good to stay busy, right?"

"Of course," Luke nods. "Is it all in L.A.?"

"Probably. Most of it, anyway. I think some of the cologne stuff might be in Europe. And one of the premieres will be at the Toronto Film Festival." Alex looks up and shakes his head when a flight attendant stops at his side and asks whether either of them would like a drink before take-off. He's getting distracted already, trying to figure out when his and Luke's work schedules will intersect, and where. On second thought... "Actually, yeah," he tells her. "A seven and seven, please."

"Just water for me, please," Luke says, waiting until she walks away to ask Alex, "Is it going to be a problem? Me staying at your place for any length of time?"

"A problem?" Alex looks at Luke in confusion. "Why would it be?"

"For your people, I mean," Luke clarifies. "Is it going to cause problems for you with them?"

Alex shrugs. "They're not invited." It's not that he's trying to downplay Luke's concern. But he is surprised by the question. "I promise you, it'll cause much bigger problems if you're in L.A. and stay anywhere else but with me."

Luke smiles at that and leans into Alex, which at least satisfies his need for his sir's touch. "Okay. Thank you. I won't worry about it then."

Smiling at his lover, Alex barely restrains himself from closing the distance between them and kissing Luke. Trying to distract himself, he nods at Luke's right hand, pleased to see his ring there. "How does that feel? Are you used to it yet?"

Luke breaks into a wide grin. "I spend a lot of time staring at it," he confesses, doing just that. "But it feels wonderful. And it fits perfectly. I'm not sure how you managed that."

Alex shrugs, then accepts his drink with thanks from the flight attendant. "Got lucky," he tells Luke, and takes a large sip, because what he's thinking about now is that of course he knows exactly how big his lover's fingers are. They've been in his ass.

"I hate this thing though," Luke says, gaze flickering to his own crotch. "I think I should get to make my own rule," he teases. "No using it on long-haul flights."

"No, no, no, that's not how this works. You start making your own rules, and the whole system breaks down. It'll be anarchy," Alex teases back, grinning. "You'll have to be on top all the time, I might forget that I'm supposed to spank you... Madness."

Luke laughs, taking a sip of his water. "I guess you're right," he says with a sigh, totally put on of course, although he really does hate the cage. He's constantly aware of it and on a flight this long and uncomfortable already, that sucks. "I definitely wouldn't want that."

"No... I've got an idea," Alex says, tossing back the last of his drink and then pulling out his carry-on again, even though they're beginning to taxi to the runway. He pulls out a small notebook and a pen, then shoves the bag back. "You're wrapping soon," he says quietly. "We'll celebrate. Write down one thing you want, and we can trade back and forth." That should certainly help pass the time on the flight.

"What kind of thing?" Luke asks, not entirely sure what Alex means.

"Well, like..." Alex braces the notebook on his knee and writes _mark you_. Then he hands both paper and pen over to Luke.

Luke takes a look and his cock jerks so hard inside the cage he almost cries out in shock, biting back the sound at the last second. He chews at his lower lip and doesn't dare look at Alex while he considers the options. _Spank me_ he puts finally, thinking it's a good place to start and something they haven't done in a while.

Alex smiles down at Luke's choice, cupping his hand protectively around the words. He takes the pen back and thinks for long moments. There's just so much that he wants with his lover, and it's hard to know where to start. Finally, he decides on _lick me everywhere_.

God. Luke's fairly certain this game's going to be the death of him. Cheeks hot with arousal, he keeps his head low, scribbling _fist me, all the way_ before handing the pad back to Alex.

When Alex reads that, it wipes the smile off his face instantly. He swallows hard and stares blindly out the window across the aisle, struggling for self-control. Then he looks at Luke, and casually rubs his right bicep. "How far is 'all the way'?" he asks softly.

Luke's eyes flicker to Alex's bicep, his cock fighting the cage, struggling to harden. It doesn't quite hurt. It's just frustrating and it leaves him with weirdest ache right behind his pubic bone. "I was thinking your whole hand but once we get there, as deep as you can go," he responds every bit as softly.

One thing's for sure: if this game _does_ kill Luke, at least he won't be dying alone. Alex shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to steady himself before he just grabs his boy, world be damned. His next entry on the list is quite a bit different: _hold hands at sunset_.

"See? I knew you were a romantic," Luke says softly, eyes sparkling, pleased. "Um." _Spend a whole day in bed._ Right now that seems like the height of luxury to him.

Alex ducks his head sheepishly, a little embarrassed. He's pretty sure he's never really been romantic in his life; he's just faked it occasionally over the years to get what he wanted from various girlfriends. With Luke, he doesn't feel like he's faking. He bites at his bottom lip uncertainly, thinking about how good an entire day in bed with his lover could be, even if they were to do nothing but hold each other and talk. And he tries to steer his mind back to more comfortable - physical - waters. But it's no good, he's all muddled up with his emotions close to the raw surface now, and eventually he adds, _spend your future with me_ to the page.

Luke would swear his heart stops beating, that time just stands still, frozen, when he sees those words. And although he knows he's supposed to write something else, he doesn't. He simply writes _YES_ , underlining it three times, chewing his lower lip again as he stares at his lover.

They're approaching their cruising altitude now, and the crew and other passengers are settling into their various activities, tuning out. And Alex figures, to hell with it all. He clasps Luke's hand in his, bringing his lover's fingers to his lips for a soft kiss, his smile beaming.

Luke smiles back, tearing up, his heart so full, his chest so tight he can barely breathe. "I love you so much," he whispers.

Alex nods. He can't hear Luke over the roar of the engines, but he can lip-read those words just fine, thanks. "I love you, too," he whispers back, and kisses Luke's fingers again before letting him go.

Luke melts. He can't stop smiling and ducks his head a little because he just knows anyone seeing his face right now would read _everything_ on it. Some actor that makes him. "Have you told your family we're coming yet?" he asks finally, changing the subject.

"Yeah. They're crazy excited. My mom most of all, and Elin and Greger. Everyone else is just really curious and looking forward to meeting you. My grandmother wants to know if Welshmen can drink their weight like the Scots, or whether they're a shame to their people, like the Irish." Alex rolls his eyes, grinning. "I don't know where she gets her information. But she's pretty hilarious, even in the morning when she's still sober."

"You can tell her drinking's as much of an institution in Wales as rugby and music," Luke says with a laugh.

"I'm sure she'll be relieved," Alex replies, chuckling as well. "Oh, and I should warn you that Elin absolutely loved that Rent CD you gave her. She's hinted that she might demand an encore performance."

"That's fine with me," Luke assures him. "I don't mind at all."

Alex smiles, so pleased that Luke would put himself out there just to make Alex's sister happy. "Of course, I'd like to watch too," he says, as if there's any doubt. He tugs the thin blanket into his lap and uses it to conceal him putting his hand on his lover's thigh. "It's a shame Roger was straight." His eyes sparkle wickedly.

"Maybe he wasn't," Luke says, gaze dropping to where Alex's hand is under the blanket. He's in trouble now. "Maybe he went both ways."

"Really? I guess you're allowed some leeway in interpreting your role, right? If the writers don't absolutely specify one way or another." Alex doesn't make a move to tease Luke, not at this time. After all it's a long flight. Right now he's happy just being to able to touch his lover, feel the warmth of his flesh through his clothing.

"Absolutely," Luke says softly, relaxing a little when Alex's hand doesn't move. "What about Eric? He goes both ways, doesn't he? Or has, through the ages."

"Oh, no question. I mean, Eric and Godric were fucking for hundreds of years. Then Eric and Nora, then Eric and Pam... And fans keep begging for Eric and Bill to get together," Alex says with a laugh. "Over the years since we started the show, the writers and the producers - and the actors, even - have been pretty much in agreement that the vampire concept of sexuality is very fluid. The distinctive factor isn't gender, but vampire/human."

"I wonder what Bard would make of Eric..." Luke says. "Or Zeus." He laughs.

"Hmm. Eric Northman versus an actual god." Alex frowns thoughtfully. "That would definitely be interesting. And Bard -- do you think vampires exist in Middle Earth?"

"No, but they could. Bard wouldn't know what to make of him," Luke says, laying his hand over Alex's under the blanket.

"Hmm. Well then." Alex grins and picks up the pen again, adding _roleplay_ to the list.

"My turn," Luke says, reaching for the pen, his cock struggling to fill once more as he scrawls _bite me_ after Alex's last entry.

Alex stares down at the words with such intensity, it's as if the paper might burst into flames at any point. He fists his hand tightly around the pen, silently battling himself. Finally he writes down, _to blood?_

A soft moan spills from Luke's lips. He can't help himself. He takes back the pen and writes _Yes._

 _God_. Alex shifts slightly in his seat, trying to move so that his cock isn't quite so constricted by his jeans. Because it's beginning to swell, damn it. _Knifeplay_ he writes, then tacks on, _with and without blood_.

Fuck. Luke has to look away again, his cock giving such a rough throb it actually hurts. He thinks for a long time, mind swamped with images, then finally adds _Mark me, permanently_. Hoping Alex won't be too freaked out.

Those three simple words drive all the breath from Alex's body, as efficiently as a hard fist to the gut. He squeezes Luke's thigh beneath the blanket, then links their fingers together. His mind riots with possibilities, ways he could fulfill Luke's request. And then he has to stop and pull himself back, limiting those images now to marks which wouldn't interfere with Luke's career at all.

He nods, giving Luke a quick sidelong smile. And then Alex writes down something he's been wanting so bad for so long, but has never felt comfortable asking for. He's still not sure how Luke will react, or - Alex's greatest fear - whether it will change the way his lover views him.

 _mark me_, Alex writes, underlining the 'me.'

Luke breathes a sigh of relief at the smile, then blinks at Alex's addition. But he's not shocked, not in a bad way, god no, only surprised. _How?_

 _any way you want_ , Alex writes. And then, the most important point: _claim me as yours_.

 _Permanently?_ Luke asks.

Jesus. Alex only meant for Luke to do it at all, to cross that boundary and put a boy's marks on his sir, period. But if Luke is going to broach the issue... _if you want_ , Alex writes, and watches Luke when he hands the notebook back over, wanting to make sure he's not putting any pressure on his boy.

 _Tattoo? Small one?_ Luke scribbles almost immediately, returning the notebook, watching Alex just as closely.

Alex nods, and smiles. "Where?" he asks softly.

"I don't know," Luke says, smiling back. "I haven't thought that far yet. Hip, chest, maybe back. Would you want to see it all the time?"

"I'd want it to be under my clothes. Like, maybe something people would see if I were at the beach, but otherwise just for us," Alex says. He chuckles and draws a finger across his left pec. "What are you thinking, like, a Welsh dragon? Right here?"

"Would you?" Luke's mind-blown and he's not entirely sure if Alex is serious or not, but to have something so quintessentially Welsh on his lover, his sir... God.

Alex shrugs. "If that's what you wanted? Yeah. I mean, whatever we choose, I'd like it to be symbolic." He lays his hand lightly on Luke's shoulder, tracing a line over his heart. "And you could get three crowns, right there."

"You're good at this," Luke says with a smile. "I never would have thought of either of those, but I definitely want them to mean something." Smile sliding into a grin. "So, when?"

"When? As soon as possible," Alex tells him, his smile widening. Maybe it's _crazy crazy crazy_ , but he's already put a ring on Luke's finger, has already asked Luke to spend his life with him... and he's so ridiculously happy that his lover wants to mark him, _permanently_. It's already far more than he'd expected or dared hope for.

"What about the guy who did Ryan's tattoo?" Luke asks. "Does he do regular tattoos?"

"Yeah. He works in-house. Does piercings, too. They're talking about hiring him for Ryan's branding," Alex says, and can't help a slight shudder.

Luke blinks hard at that. "Ryan's getting branded?" he says in a voice unusually small for him. Like livestock?

"Yeah. I don't think I'd ever go quite that far, myself," Alex admits with a soft snort. He's not concerned that he's just given away one of Sam and Ryan's secrets; after all, Sam said Luke would be invited to the thing. "Ryan said he's going to make an event of it. A ceremony." He shrugs. "I don't know, maybe that's what they'll do instead of getting married."

"Wow." Luke blows out a soft breath. "That would _really_ hurt."

"I think so, yeah." Alex grins and clasps Luke's fingers beneath the blanket again. "They're sweet, though. I would never have pegged Sam as the permanent type. But it's hard to tell who's driving with those two."

"I think Sam met his match," Luke says with a small laugh, giving Alex's fingers a squeeze. "I'm happy for them."

"Yeah, me too," Alex murmurs, but judging by the way he's gazing into Luke's eyes right now, anyone else's relationship is absolutely the last thing on his mind. "I think I also did."

Luke blushes, hard, unable to help himself. "You make me so happy," he whispers, although what would _really_ make him happy right now is to be able to kiss Alex. Fuck.

And damn, when Luke blushes... Alex looks away, shifting in his seat again as his cock grows painfully hard. But he doesn't let go of his lover's hand.

Feeling the heat in his cheeks recede, Luke reaches for the notebook. _Fuck me on a plane. Some day._

Alex peeks at the page and grins crookedly. "Not when you're in a cage," he agrees softly. Taking back pen and paper, he thinks for long moments. He starts to write, then pauses, hesitating, because god -- it's been one of his barriers for so long now. After another long moment, he writes, simply, _blood_.

Brow furrowing a little, Luke adds a question mark after the word, seeking clarification.

They've already agreed that Alex will bite - and cut - Luke to blood; they haven't covered the reverse. Alex exhales slowly, and hopes like hell he's not about to push things past Luke's limits. _taste mine_

The words floor Luke and for a long moment he just stares at them. It doesn't necessarily seem like something a boy should do, taste his sir's blood, but then again, there are probably a lot of people who think a boy shouldn't fuck his sir -- or mark him. To hell with them all. He smiles at Alex and nods. "I'd love to," he whispers.

His shoulders relax in an instant, and Alex smiles back at his lover, leaning in, his lips just a breath away from Luke's when he catches himself and jerks back, his eyes going wide. The flight attendant who suddenly appears at his elbow startles him even more, and he looks up at her in confusion. "What? Oh. No," Alex says, shaking his head. "Just... just plain seltzer this time, thanks." The lure of his lover is powerful enough even in the absence of hard liquor; clearly this is not the time to be hitting the free alcohol. Even though it means Alex won't sleep a wink on this godforsaken flight.

"I'll have a juice, please, pineapple if you have it," Luke says, watching the attendant, wondering if she suspects.

"Right away, sir," she replies with a dazzling smile.

Alex watches her go, then rubs a hand over his eyes. Then he turns to speak to Luke. "I need you to do something for me," he says quietly. "I need you to make such a ridiculous amount of money that we can start hiring a private jet."

Luke laughs. "Yes, sir. Right away," he says with a grin. God that would be fantastic.

* * *

By the time they land, work their way through Customs - is there some kind of international law dictating that Customs has to take _forever_? Like, have they never even _seen_ a Swedish passport before? - and get a taxi back to Luke's hotel, Alex is practically staggering. He didn't sleep a wink on the flight, and didn't sleep much of the night before it, either. Now his internal clock is all out of whack, and he feels like a fucking zombie. He's so set on crashing into their bed and not coming up for air for twelve hours, that he's only dimly aware of the plastic still caging his boy's cock.

Alex may barely remember the cock cage but then he's not wearing it and the moment the door closes behind them, Luke's quick to point out, "You promised you'd take me out of this when we got here." He'd wait but he's pretty sure Alex is going to crash in the next moment or two and he doesn't even dare use the washroom first for fear his sir will fall asleep.

"What?" Alex asks in an absent tone, tossing his garment bag to the floor somewhere in the vicinity of the wardrobe. He's not even sure what time it is.

"The cock cage," Luke says, picking up the bag and hanging it in the closet. " _Please._ "

Slipping out of his jacket, Alex grins over his shoulder at his boy. "You don't like it?" He strips off his t-shirt as well, then prowls across the room, trapping Luke against the wall and grazing his lips along his boy's throat. "Do you know how fucking hot it makes me, knowing that you're wearing it all this time?"

Luke whimpers, instantly aroused, his cock straining against the plastic so hard it hurts. "Please..."

With a chuckle under his breath, Alex unzips Luke's jeans, reaching inside to take hold of the cage. He snaps the tiny plastic padlock and then drops the pieces to the floor, closing his fingers around Luke's cock and beginning to stroke. "My good boy," he whispers huskily, suddenly feeling a lot less fatigued.

Luke cries out, shocked into a full erection almost instantaneously. He clutches at Alex's bare shoulders, nails digging into his skin and begs, "Please, please, sir, oh, god... _please_ I need to come..."

"You can come now, but I'm still going to fuck you," Alex warns, not letting up for an instant.

"Oh god!" Luke cries, banging his head back against the wall. "Then stop, _please_... want to come with you inside me..."

Alex wasn't expecting that response, and it twists him up with need... and love. Moments like this just fucking confuse him, and he rushes for mental equilibrium. With a growl he shoves Luke's jeans down, then works open his own. "Face the wall," he orders, spitting into his palm and rubbing his hand over his cock.

Luke turns, spreading his legs as wide as he can get them, his hips tilted back and his cock dripping, smearing precome across the paint.

"Oh god, you are so fucking sexy," Alex groans, spreading Luke's ass cheeks with one hand. He dips his knees slightly and pushes the head of his cock into his lover's body, fighting the hot resistance and choking back a shout.

Luke grits his teeth and whines, his cock throbbing roughly. Christ, it hurts, any prep he did before their flight close to being completely gone. But he pushes back, taking Alex deeper, moaning as he's penetrated.

"Oh fuck," Alex breathes, steadily working his way inside. "Fuck fuck fuck... God, you're so good," he mutters, kissing Luke's neck even as he grabs his boy's hips and digs his fingers in, using the hold as leverage to drive deeper, take more.

"Oh, god, yes," Luke moans, shoving back even harder, wanting everything Alex is willing to give him. "Fuck your boy, your hole..."

"Mine," Alex agrees with a groan, lust shocking through his body until he shudders with it. "Touch yourself," he grates out, slamming in balls-deep with every thrust now. So fucking close to the edge already.

"I'm going to come if I do," Luke blurts out, unsure if the permission of earlier still applies and god knows, he doesn't want to fuck up. He just got out of the cage!

Alex licks Luke's ear. "Do it," he orders, summoning every bit of self-control he has left to hold himself back.

"Oh, god, thank you," Luke moans, barely wrapping his fingers around his aching cock before he's coming so hard he goes blind with it.

Throwing his head back, Alex tries like hell to swallow a shout. But _fuck_ , when Luke's body tightens even more around him... It takes him over, pleasure cascading through him as he empties himself into his boy, thrusting again and again until he can barely keep his feet anymore.

That searing rush inside him. Luke's come to crave it like nothing else. "Oh god," he moans again, pure pleasure thrumming through him even though he's already through the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

Slamming his hands against the wall, Alex gasps for breath, his chest heaving. He rubs his lips over Luke's throat and then he surrenders, pulling out of his boy and staggering to their bed. Too wiped out even for speech.

Whimpering at the loss, Luke pushes off the wall and collapses beside Alex, one arm thrown around his waist. "Love you," he murmurs.

Alex mumbles something unintelligible, and slips an arm around his boy as well, tugging him closer before he passes out entirely.  



End file.
